Aete Yokatta
by Uchiha Nara
Summary: Two mysterious girls come to Konoha and encounter two ninja. The girls figure out that there is a relationship between those two. What will they do? Read and find out! My first fanfic, so please, read and review and please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I do own my Oc characters!!

This is my first fanfic, so please be kind!!!

Now, **Aete Yokatta**!!!

The winds pick as two teenage girls appear, walking towards the large gate that guards Konoha. The one of the guards keeping lookout, asked the other guard, "Who are those girls?" The guard only shook his head and called out, "You two, state your business." Both girls looked up with wide eyes. "Well, are you going to answer," the guard called out once more. Then, one of the girls, who had long soft pink hair and hazel eyes, answered, "I'm Sachi Chiba and this is my friend, Yayoi Enoki." The mysterious ninja pointed to a girl with shoulder length black hair and purple eyes, who was smiling like an idiot. "Anyway," the girl continued, "My friend and I are traveling ninja and we wish to live in Konoha." The guards shared a questioning look, jumped down, and asked for passports. "We have passports. Show them our passports, Yayoi." Sachi said as she looked at Yayoi. There was a long pause, until Yayoi asked, "We have passports?" The ninja looked at the girls suspiciously. "Of course we passports. If you don't know where they are, then give me your backpack." Sachi said as she held out her hand. "But, I don't thi-" "NOW!" Sachi screamed as Yayoi quickly took off the backpack and handed it to her mad friend. Sachi then searched through the bag, mumbling something about how dumb Yayoi can be. She then found the passports and handed them to the guards. They took a quick glance at the passports and then at the girls, one of which had a nervous smile plastered on their face. The guards then smiled and said, "Welcome to Konoha and enjoy your stay." The gate slowly opened and the girls walked through.

The girls made it in, but how will they do with the Hokage? Stats about the girls will be posted later. Naruto characters will come in ch.2!!!

Sachi: Please review!

Yayoi: Yea, do us a favor, PLEASE!! (Starts to cry)

Sachi: (Whacks Yayoi on the head) Idiot! Don't make them think we're desperate!

Yayoi: Fine, then please just read and review. Better now?

Sachi: Much.


	2. Chapter 2: So Far, So Good

Disclaimer: Same as in Ch.1

Now, the story!!!

Sachi and Yayoi walked through Konoha, slightly amazed and, oddly, disappointed. "This is sad. I mean, **Kitagakure** (1) is at least three times Konoha's size!" Yayoi complained to Sachi. The other girl only sighed and continued walking. "Come on say it. You know this village's small!! Don't be so quiet!!!!" Yayoi said in an 'I can tell these things' tone. Sachi looked at Yayoi and said, "I don't care about how small this village is. Only how it benefits us." Yayoi pouted and continued walking.

_20 minutes later… _

* * *

"Walking takes too long, let's leap from building to building!" Yayoi said as she led the way. _I don't know_ _why I know her,_ thought Sachi.

* * *

_At the Hokage's Tower_

* * *

"So, you tell me you girls are from Kitagakure?" asked a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked a little dazed, obviously having one too many. "Yes, Lord Hokage. We're both from Kitagakure, right Yayoi?" explained the pink haired girl. After a minute of no answer, Sachi turned around to see Yayoi staring at a row of plaques. "I can't believe you have soooo many certificates!!" the hyperactive girl said joyously. Sachi got up, stood next to Yayoi, and sprayed her with a water bottle. "Hey, that's cooold!!!" the girl cried with chibi tears. Sachi coolly answered, "Just sit down." Hokage sweatdropped and asked, "Did you just…" "The only way to calm her down is to do that. Besides, she brought this on herself." Sachi answered. _Kitagakure ninja are strict about discipline in the weirdest ways,_ thought the Hokage. "Anyway, both your records say you're strong ninja and you've shown me what you're capable of, so I'll make you both chunin. About your living conditions, you girls may live where you choose. Welcome to Konoha. Also, my name is Tsunade. If you need anything, come see me or see my associate, Shizune." Tsunade said as she pointed to a woman with brown hair and a clipboard. "Thank you, Lord Hokage." answered both girls as they got up. Sachi walked out the door, while Yayoi cart wheeled out the room. "That's unusual." stated Shizune. "Yea, but she said to be the **greatest** acrobat in Kitagakure." said Tsunade said, amused.

* * *

"Hmm, so I guess that we can start looking for an apartment. Okay Yayoi, I guess we should… Yayoi?" Sachi said as she walked around the village with an Ads paper. Yayoi was too busy freaking out over the Pocky (2) she found. "Hey Sachi, look!! They have chocolate Pocky!! I soooo have to get it!!" the girl said as she jumped up and down. She then grabbed eight packs of Pocky and ran to the register. Unfortunately, she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "Damn." she said as she rubbed her ass. Suddenly, a tanned hand reached down to her. "Are you alright?" asked a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed boy. "Um…" 

How is Yayoi going to respond? I know, I'm no good at writing cliffhangers, but I try!!

**(1)Kitagakure **means the 'Village Hidden in the North'

**(2)Pocky**, if you don't know already, is a Japanese candy that is a biscuit stick with frosting coating. It can be strawberry, chocolate, and chocolate with almonds

Oh yea, **Aete Yokatta** means 'I'm glad we met' in Japanese.

Thank you those who read this story and thank you to my first reviewer!! See you in Ch.3!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Love Connection Begins!

Disclaimer: Same as Ch.1 (Really it is.)

I kinda forgot I had a fanfic, so I'm probably going to add two more chapters then write another story. But, to the story!!

Last time…

"Are you alright?" "Um…"

Ch.3 The Love Connection Begins!!

"Well? Are you going to answer?" asked the blonde once more. "She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." protested Sachi as she appeared between Yayoi and the boy. The boy showed a worried look, laughed nervously, and said, "Sorry, I was just trying to help. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, who are you?" Guess who said this: "I don't have to answer that…" Naruto sweatdropped and looked over the Ice Princess's (Sachi's new nickname) shoulder. But, the girl he knocked down wasn't there anymore. Then, he felt something on his back. "Hi!!! I'm Enoki Yayoi. Oh, don't worry, I'm fine. So… want pocky?" "Um… no. Want some ramen?" asked Naruto. "Okay Blondie!!!" Yayoi yelled as she sped out of the shop, Naruto following behind. _…Retards…_ thought Sachi.

Ramen Shop…

"Where ya come from?" Naruto asked between mouthfuls of ramen. "Kitagakure. It's a nice place, I think you'd- Hey Sachi, you're here!!!" Suddenly, Sachi came into the room. All male eyes (except for Naruto's) were on her. She walked to the counter and sat down next to Yayoi. "Hey, Ice Princess!!" Greeted Naruto. "…" "Hey, Ice Princess… Hey!!!" Naruto yelled to Sachi. "… I won't answer to that name. Call me by my real name, or don't talk to me at all." Sachi answered coolly. "She's just like teme." Naruto whispered to Yayoi. "Who's like me, baka?" said a cold voice. Naruto jumped out of his seat and stuttered, "U...Uh S...Sasuke! Hi, U…Uh…" "Shut up, baka." said the Human Iceberg (if you don't know who this person is, you're crazy) as he sat next to Naruto. "Hi, I'm Yayoi Enoki and this is Sachi Chiba. Sachi, say hi!!" Yayoi said enthusiastically. Sachi just sat there with a cold stare that was just as bad as Sasuke's. "That's one of the ways they're alike." Naruto chuckled. "What do you mean?" Yayoi asked dumbfounded. "Well, they both are antisocial; they both have tons of fangirls or fanboys, in Ice Princess' case. Plus, they have those weird marks on their necks." he explained. Sasuke looked over the girl and noticed the same mark on her neck. _She's trained with Orochimaru too, _thought Sasuke. _He worked for Orochimaru as well. He must be strong, _thought Sachi. After a moment of silence, Naruto turned red, turned to Sasuke, and stuttered, "U…Um, S…Sasuke… I w…was wondering i…if…" "Whatever, loser. I'm outta here." said Sasuke as he got up and left. Naruto looked down in disappointment. _Hmm… interesting,_ thought Yayoi. "I guess we should leave now." whispered Naruto as he paid for the meal and quickly stepped out. Yayoi walked out, worried. Sachi walked out also, only deep in thought.

Going through the village, Naruto stayed quiet, while Yayoi was whispering things to Sachi. "I think I know what's wrong with Naruto. You know that Sasuke guy? Naruto's been like that since Sasuke turned him down for something. I think we should help Naruto." she whispered. "… His love life has nothing to do with us. If we interfere, who knows what might happen. It's best if we don't try." Sachi whispered in response. _I wish there was something we can do,_ thought Yayoi.

"Well, I'll see you around! Good luck in Konoha!!!" Naruto waved as he walked in the other direction. The girls walked through the village… until Yayoi broke the silence, again. "I got it!! I know how to help Naruto!!" she blurted out. "And how do plan to do that?" asked Sachi. "I'll tell you tonight, but tomorrow, it begins. Operation Love Connection goes underway tomorrow!!!"

Yayoi has a plan, what is it? You'll see!!! Oh, I decided to add a little info about the girls

Sachi Chiba

Age: 15

Rank: Chunin

Personality: Cold, Blunt, Uncaring

Yayoi Enoki

Age: 15

Rank: Chunin

Personality: Energetic, Hyper, Caring

Now that that is out of the way, Operation Love Connection will take place in Ch.4!!! I hope to get more reviews, even if they are insults!! I'll take advice as well, anything to help make the story better.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Connection, My Way

Disclaimer: Same as before, only if I did own Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would be together for ever!!!

I tried to add humor to this before, but I am now!!! Hope it's funny!!

Ch.4 Love Connection, My Way

"Okay, so you know the plan?" Yayoi asked Sachi. "Yes, but it isn't going to work. This plan is so retarded that I bet you could… wait **you** did come up with this plan?" Sachi stopped for Yayoi to answer. She only nodded. "Oh, I was about to say even you could come with something better, but since you made the plan, it's bad enough as it is." Sachi finished. "Thank y- hey!! Why y…" "If you want this plan to be on schedule, you better stop talking and get Sasuke." Sachi ordered. Defeated, Yayoi got up, saluted, and went out for Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke!! Come here!!!" Yayoi yelled as she made a gesture. He came over and asked, "What do you want?" Before he could hear her response, Yayoi had already knocked him out, stuffed him in a potato sack, and dragged him away. _He's heavier than he looks, _thought Yayoi.

1 hour later…

Sasuke was finally waking up, only to see Yayoi dressed in a suit with a terrible bun in the back of her head. "Morning Sasuke!! Ready to play?" _Play? What the hell she is talking about,_ thought Sasuke. He tired to break free, but realized he was tied to a chair. "You can't get free." mocked Yayoi in a singsong voice. "That rope is tougher than any other tying material known to man. No one can break it." Sasuke gave her the famous 'Uchiha death glare' but it didn't faze her. "Like I said, are you ready to play? Not like that, but play Love Connection!!!" she screamed. "Wha?" "Okay, Sachi and I will do most of it; you just follow along, okay?" Yayoi said quickly. Sasuke stared blankly at her, and then turned away. "I'll take that as a 'yes.' Now, if you will point your attention to my lovely assistant, Sachi." Yayoi said as she pointed to Sachi wearing a short, tight, black dress in heels. The dress was enough to make any guy break out in cold sweat. Sasuke only blushed, but it was barely noticeable. "Now Sasuke, there are three lovely contestants trying to get you approval. One is a blonde cutie and the other two are pink haired maidens, one being Sachi." Yayoi explained, whispering the last part. "Dammit Yayoi, stick to the plan!!" Sachi yelled to Yayoi. "Fine. Okay Sasuke, we took your personality: blunt, cold, and uncaring and we… wait you'd be perfect for Sachi." Yayoi trailed off into her thoughts. "Fuck you, Yayoi!! Get back to this damn game!!!" Sachi not yelled, but **ordered**! "Alright, we took your personality and found someone is your exact opposite." Yayoi stated. "Exact opposite??" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Well you know what they say, opposites attract!!!" Yayoi said in a hyperactive tone while making her fingers point toward each other. Sachi ordered as each word got louder and more evil sounding, "Yayoi, get back to this, before I kick your…" "Okay, okay. Sasuke, of the three, we found the one that had the perfect match for you. This one is a keeper. You have one date tomorrow with that person. You have to tell us how it went and if you want to continue dating that person, understand?" Yayoi asked as she turned back around to see Sasuke glaring at her. "Hn." "**Understand**??" Yayoi said in an icy cold tone (totally unlike her). Sasuke nodded his head. "Good, now the date will be a dinner date. It will be at your house. I will cook and Sachi will cater." Yayoi said before being cut off by Sasuke. "You're going to cook?" he asked, dumbfounded. Yayoi lowered to Sasuke's level and asked, "Do you want to eat her cooking?" He shook his head. "I thought you'd say that. But, the date is at 7:00. He won't be late and neither will you." Yayoi said as she untied Sasuke. "He?" Sasuke asked. "Did I say that? Oh well, be ready by seven, bye!!" she quickly responded as she pushed Sasuke out of the house. "How does Naruto feel about that?" Sachi said as she walked up to Yayoi. The raven haired girl sighed and answered, "He is totally okay with it. In fact, he's excited about it!!" "Whatever, I hope this works." Sachi put bluntly. "Yea, me too."

_My date is with a guy, hmm,_ thought Sasuke. _The only guy I want to date is… _

**Naruto**

I tried to make it funny, oh well. I'm hilarious in my house, but I can't put into writing. It's sad!!(Starts to cry)

Yayoi: Is she alright?

Sachi: Don't know, don't care.

Me: How can you be soooo cruel!!! (Crying gets worse)

Yayoi: (Trying to comfort) Look what you did!! You made it worse!!

Sachi: Like I care.

Me: How mean!! (Runs out of the room)

Yayoi: Writer-sama, come back!!!! Why?

Sachi: Because I enjoy doing it.

Yayoi: (Sighs and walks out of the room) Why do I bother?


	5. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, but would sure love to!!!

Last chapter!!! Yay, now I can start another story!!! But, anyway on with the story!!!!

Ch.5 The End

"Where is he?!" Yayoi asked pacing back and forth. "Maybe he's late." Sachi stated. "If you keep pacing like that, you're going to form a path in my carpet." stated Sasuke as he came out of the room. He had on a black shirt and white shorts and his hair was like it always was, in the same chicken ass hairstyle. "You look great!!! You look handsome! You look…" "He looks the same as he always does, pinhead." Sachi growled bluntly. The same thing happened, Yayoi got mad, Sachi didn't answer, and Yayoi started a big argument between the two of them. Sasuke ignored it until it started to piss him off. "Is this person here yet?" he yelled as venom oozed from the words. "Um…" Yayoi said, trying to find an excuse. She kept rambling on about different things, until Sachi said, "Oh, you're here. Right this way." Sachi lead the mystery date (like it's actually a mystery) into the room. Sasuke looked up with wide eyes. "Hey, Naruto!! Sasuke, this is your date!!!" Yayoi said as she laid an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "We'll take our leave now." Sachi said as she dragged Yayoi out of the room. The boys stood there, staring and blushing wildly. _I didn't know it was going to be Naruto, _thought Sasuke.

25 minutes later…

"I wonder what's going on in there." said Sachi. "I thought you said you **didn't** care." Yayoi said, putting emphasis on 'didn't'. Sachi growled and said, "Shut up and use your eyes." Yayoi smiled and concentrated. Suddenly, her eyes turned a bright yellow color. "They're not talking, just sitting there." she started. "I knew this was a bad idea." Sachi sighed. "No, wait, something's happening. Naruto's getting up, walking over to Sasuke, and planted a kiss on him. Sasuke likes it and he's licking Naruto's upper lip. Naruto's letting Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth." Yayoi continued stating. Sachi was close to Yayoi to hear everything better. Yayoi realized this and mocked, "I thought you didn't…" "Shut your fucking mouth and keep watching." Sachi ordered. Yayoi obeyed and continued to watch. After a minute, Yayoi said, "Sasuke and Naruto are on the couch now. Sasuke is on top and sucking on Naruto's neck. Naruto is playing with Sasuke's hair." Sachi laughed lightly and responded, "I think yaoi is soooo cute." Yayoi nodded in agreement. "What's going on, now?" Sachi asked. Yayoi looked and commented slightly disgusted, "Now, both of their clothes are on the floor. What's worse is that they're grinding. Naruto keeps moaning like a wounded cat. Looks like it's going to happen soon." "What?" Sachi asked, on the edge of her seat (metaphorically speaking). "Sex. We should go now; I don't want to see it." Yayoi put calmly. Sachi understood and jumped out the window, Yayoi closely behind.

The next day…

Sachi and Yayoi encounter Naruto and Sasuke in the woods. "Hey, guys!! How'd the date go? Do you want to continue dating?" Yayoi asked joyously. The boys looked at each other, blushed and looked away from each other. "Well, the date was… interesting." Sasuke said slowly. "Hmm, that's intriguing. Hey guys? Can we tell you something?" Sachi asked sweetly. "What?" Naruto questioned. Then, Naruto felt a cold kunai touch his throat. "We know what you did last night." Yayoi whispered in the frightened blonde's ear. Sasuke looked at Yayoi then back at Sachi to see if it was true. She nodded and answered, "Don't worry, we won't tell. So, are you two happy together?" Naruto and Sasuke smiled, well Sasuke smirked, and answered, "Very happy." Both girls grinned widely, turned, and leaped off. In their place, was a folded note. Naruto picked it up, unfolded it and read it. "What's it say?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto smiled and handed it to his boyfriend. Sasuke read it and smiled an actual smile. He dropped the note, took Naruto's hand, and leaped away. When the note reached the ground, it said:

_**Glad we could help.**_

Yay, I finished it!!! I thought I wouldn't make it sound good, but it sounds okay. I hope you enjoy it!!! Now, leave me alone. (Grabs a notepad and walks off.)

Yayoi: What is she doing?

Sachi: Thinking of ideas for her new story.

Yayoi: Oh!! Well, thanks for reading and please review!!!

Sachi: Yes, please review.

Both Girls: This is Aete Yokatta signing out!!! Bye!!! (Waving goodbye!!!)


End file.
